君に抱かれて、良かったッス
by wen phantom14
Summary: pada akhirnya kise memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada sang kekasih... warning inside!


**Declaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke wa Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei no mono desu ga kono fikushon wa boku no mono desu.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), abal, gaje, shonen-ai, yaoi, percakapannya sebagian menggunakan bahasa jepang, etc.**

**Suki janakereba, YOMANAIDE kudasai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : mou.. itu berarti bahwa ia hampir keluar. Kalau mou iku..itu artinya ia akan keluar.**

wen sengaja nulis artinya di atas biar minna-san nggak bingung pas baca. Karena kalau di tulis di sampingnya, wen ngerasa nggak sreg. Hehe. Oke, silahkan membaca minna-san..

**.**

**.**

**君に抱かられて、良かったッス。**

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Sinar kelelahan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang disinari lampu jalanan. Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh di tempat itu. Lagi pula apartemen tujuannya hanya berjarak 3 meter lagi dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit ketika ia akhirnya sampai di depan salah satu pintu yang ditujunya. Ia segera mengambil kunci—yang diterimanya sejak setengah tahun lalu dari sang kekasih—dari dalam tasnya kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya pelan sembari menutup kembali pintu apartemen. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia tahu pemilik apartemen itu ada di dalam. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Pemuda itupun menghampirinya.

Menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, fokusnya terhadap televisi teralihkan dan mendapati sang pacar sudah duduk di sampingnya. Diperhatikannya pemuda itu yang tampak lelah. Serta keringat yang cukup banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan baju yang dipakai si pemuda pun sudah tampak basah karena produksi keringat yang berlebih.

"Kise, kau sakit?" rasa khawatir seketika menyergap dalam diri si lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan Aomine_cchi_. Seminggu ini jadwalku padat," jawab pemuda yang bernama Kise itu lemah.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Aomine mengusap lembut helaian pirang Kise yang basah karena keringat. "Tunggu sebentar. Kuambilkan baju ganti juga." Aomine berajak dari tempatnya. meninggalkan si pirang yang masih terduduk lemah. Tak berapa lama sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang berbahan kain sudah siap di hadapan Kise.

"Aku tahu kau tak sanggup ke kamar mandi, jadi gantilah di sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat." Kise hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Aomine kembali pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas, karena itulah Aomine segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Tapi ia begitu terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Kise yang masih hanya memekai kemeja yang tadi diberikannya, tergeletak di atas sofa dengan napas yang teratur. Setengah berlari Aomine menghampirinya. Meninggalkan coklat panas buatannya di atas meja, segera Aomine memeriksa keadaan sang kekasih. Ia menempelkankan punggung tangannya ke dahi mulus Kise.

"Tidak demam. Mungkin memang hanya kelelahan." Ia sedikit menghela napas lega. Sepertinya Kise hanya tertidur dan bukannya pingsan.

Aomine menggendong tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu. Lalu dengan kakinya ia membuka pintu pintu kamarnya untuk kemudian menutupnya kembali. Aomine membawa tubuh itu ke atas ranjangnya, menidurkannya dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat membelai lembut helaian-helaian pirang sang pemuda yang terlelap.

Diperhatikannya lama lekuk wajah sang pemuda. Kulit seputih susu, kelopak mata yang tertutup, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, pipi yang sedikit tembam dan dua belah bibir berwarna plum yang sebenarnya sedari tadi telah menggoda iman Aomine untuk mengecupnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman penuh hasrat.

Aomine bergeming. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada belahan daging berwarna pink itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak akan menciumnya. Tidak! Tidak! Lagi pula ia tidak ingin mengambil ciuman pertama mereka tanpa diketahui kedua belah pihak. Ia bisa bertahan selama ini, maka kali inipun ia pasti bisa kembali bersabar.

"_Suki da yo.._" akhirnya hanya itu yang ia ucapkan dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman curian di dahi sang pemuda yang masih terlelap. Tak ingin pertahanannya semakin runtuh, Aomine beranjak dari ranjang. Membiarkan Kise terbuai dalam mimpinya.

(╮°-°)╮┳━┳ (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻

"_Nee, Aominecchi..." merasa dipanggil namanya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda lain berkulit susu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Mau kemana?"_

"_Atap," jawaban singkat terlontar dari mulut si lelaki dim._

"_Aku ikut, ya?" pinta seorang yang lain. Sebuah anggukan ada sebagai jawaban. Keduanya kemudian beriringan menuju atap._

"_Nee, nee Aominecchi, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya si lelaki putih saat keduanya duduk bersebelahan sambil bersandar pada tembok._

"_Hari kamis, bukan?" dan jawaban si kulit gelap tidaklah salah._

"Mouuuu.. Aominecchi no baka!_" Kise—si kulit putih—merengut._

"_Iya.. iya.. ini hari tepat 3 bulan kita jadian," balas Aomine sambil mengusapkan kasar tangan besarnya di rambut pirang Kise. Kise hanya terkekeh senang mengetahui sang pacar mengingat waktu jadian mereka._

"_Jadi, Aominecchi mau ngasih apa sebagai hadiah 3 bulan pacaran kita?"_

_Aomine mengernyitkan alis. Hadiah? Memang 3 bulan pacaran harus ada hadiah ya?_

"_Jangan bilang tidak ada?" belum juga Aomine menjawab, Kise sudah menebak. Dan PING PONG! Tebakannya benar. Kise merengut lagi._

"_Arrhh.. ada kok.. ada..!" jawab Aomine akhirnya. Ia paling tidak tahan kalau melihat Kise bersedih. "Coba tutup matamu," perintah Aomine. Dan Kise hanya menurut. Jantungnya sudah deg-degan menanti hadiah dari sang terkasih. Ia senyam-senyum sambil menunggu Aomine menyuruhnya untuk kembali membuka mata. Untuk melihat apa yang akan diberikan pemain _ace _klub basket sekolahnya itu._

_Kise yang tengah menanti dengan senang itu seketika merasa heran saat Aomine tak kunjung menyuruhnya membuka mata. Yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Penasaran, Kise membuka kelopak matanya dan saat itu yang ia lihat adalah pacarnya yang tengah memejamkankan mata sambil memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Panik, Kise akhirnya menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong kepala biru itu membuat Aomine segera membuka matanya._

"_Ki-Kise?" Aomine bingung. Apalagi melihat wajah Kise yang panik dan terlihat takut._

"Yada ssu. _Aku.. aku nggak mau!" Kise berdiri. Membelakangi Aomine yang masih terduduk. "Aku.. tidak mau hubungan kita lebih dari pelukan. Aku.. takut. Aku belum siap, Aominecchi," suara Kise gemetar. Begitupun tubuhnya._

"Wakatta yo_," bangun dari ketercengangaannya, Aomine berdiri. Ia lagi-lagi mengelus rambut Kise. "Aku akan menunggumu," katanya lembut._

"_Aominecchi nggak marah?" Kise mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris _navy blue_ yang menyembunyikan kekecewaan._

"Baa-kaa.. _tentu saja tidak. Sudah. Ayo kembali, sebentar lagi bel.." Aomine membuka pintu atap lalu keluar berjalan menuruni tangga menjauh dari Kise._

_Melihat punggung itu semakin menjauh hingga tak terjangkau tangannya yang terulur, Kise menggeleng._

Iya.. Iya.. Iya.. Aominecchi ikanai de.. ikanai de... (Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Aomine_cchi_ jangan pergi.. jangan pergi..)

"_Ikanai de! _(Jangan pergi!)" Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya menggapai ke atas. Meraih udara kosong. Mimpi? Aomine_cchi_? Aomine_cchi _dimana?

Kise bangun. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mata madunya menatap seluruh ruangan. Mencari warna birunya yang berharga. Tak menemukannya, ia turun dari ranjang. Tak peduli ia hanya memakai kemeja tanpa bawahan, ia keluar dari kamar. Kakinya langsung menuju ke ruang tengah, dimana ia mendengar suara televisi masih menyela.

Dan benar. Di sana. Biru yang ia cari ada di sana. Kise langsung berlari. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"Kise, ada apa?" bingung, Aomine hanya sanggup mengusap punggung Kise.

"_Ikanai de.. doko ni mo ikanai de.. _(Jangan pergi.. jangan pergi kemanapun..)" ujar Kise di sela isakannya.

Mengabaikan kebingungannya, Aomine menjawab, "Aku tak akan kemana-mana tahu. Sudah, jangan menangis.. kembalilah ke kamar. Istirahatlah.". Tapi kepala pirang itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. Akan kutemani sampai kau tertidur. Ayo.." Aomine berdiri diikuti Kise yang masih setia menempelkan kepala pirangnya di dadanya. Keduanya berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Setelah Kise berbaring, Aomine menyelimutinya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kise, membuat si pemilik merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar ia bersenandung pelan, menyanyikan lulabi untuk sang kekasih.

"Aomine_cchi,_" panggil Kise lirih. Aomine menatap lurus ke arah iris madu yang masih memancarkan ketakutan itu. Takut Aominenya akan menjauh darinya dan tak terjangkau lagi—seperti dalam mimpinya. Mungkin, inilah waktunya untuk mengalah. Aominenya pasti sudah amat sangat bersabar selama ini.

"Maukah kau memelukku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Kise. Aomine bergeming. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada adegan ranjang saat mendengar kata "peluk" dari mulut pujaan hatinya. Tapi segera ia tepis semua itu. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping Kise. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di belakang kepala kuning itu sedangkan tangan lainnya ia letakkan di perut Kise. Membawa Kise dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan punggung menyentuh dadanya.

Kise berbalik. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak saat mencoba bertatapan langsung dengan safir Aomine. Ia kemudian berujar, "Bukan.. Bukan begini. Aku menginginkan Aomine_cchi_. Aku ingin Aomine_cchi_ memelukku. Menjadikanku milik Aomine_cchi_ seutuhnya."

Bagai tersambar petir, Aomine mematung. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sungguh. Ia tak menyangka. Ia bahkan tak berani memimpikan Kise yang meminta melakukan itu dengannya.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Omongannmu sampai ngawur begitu. Istirahatlah, oke?" Aomine mencoba mengabaikan pernyataan si _blonde_.

"Tidak Aomine_cchi_. Aku serius. Aku.. sudah siap."

"Kise.."

"_Dakara konban.. Aominecchi ni dakaretai ssu_," iris madu itu menunjukkan keyakinan. Aomine bangun. Ia menatap Kise lekat. Benarkah? Benarkah ia sudah mendapat izin? Benarkah kali ini ia tidak akan ditolak lagi?

"Apa.. Kau yakin?" Aomine mencari kepastian. Ia tidak mau kecewa karena ditolak lagi—seperti kejadian di hari 3 bulan jadian mereka. Tentu.

"_Un_. Aku yakin." Kise menjawab dengan senyuman.

"_Ja-Jaaa.."_

Aomine menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Sedangkan Kise menanti sambil memejamkan matanya. Semakin hilang sang jarak, semakin dirasa pula hembusan napas hangat dari satu sama lain. Tak sampai satu detik selanjutnya, kedua bibir itu telah menyatu. Saling menempel satu sama lain.

Ragu-ragu, Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat bibir pink Kise. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Aomine semakin berani mengelus bongkahan pink itu dengan lidahnya serta beberapa kali menyesap bibir bawahnya. Tak berapa lama, Aomine menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya yang disambut oleh Kise yang telah membuka kelopak matanya.

"Buka sedikit mulutmu, sayang.." pinta Aomine. Kise hanya menurut. Kembali Aomine mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan kembali Kise menyembunyikan iris sewarna emasnya. Kali ini, setelah mengecup singkat bibir plum itu, Aomine menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kise.

Manis. Itu yang pertama kali dirasakan lidahnya. Aomine mengabsen deretan gigi Kise. Mengelus-elus bagian atas rongga hangat itu. Mencoba mencari lebih banyak rasa manis yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan. Ia mencoba bermain-main dengan lidah Kise. Mengelus-elusnya, lalu mengajak daging itu berdansa di dalam rumahnya. Membuat salivanya keduanya bercampur dan menetes keluar dari mulut Kise. Mengalir hingga leher jenjang Kise.

"Hmpp.. ngh.. ahn.." tak tahu bagaimana membalas ciuman sang seme, Kise hanya sanggup mengerang. Menikmati setiap perlakuan lidah Aomine terhadap rongga basahnya. Hingga akhirnya saat ia membutuhkan oksigen, tangannya yang sedari tadi meremat kaos bagian depan Aomine ia gunakan untuk mendorong pelan dada sang kekasih. Mengerti maksud Kise, Aomine menyudahi cumbuannya. Memisahkan bibirnya dari milik Kise. Keduanya terengah. Terlebih Kise. Ia menghirup napas panjang-panjang seolah lama tak merasakan oksigen. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah jambu yang sudah setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Masih mau dilanjutkan?" Aomine mencoba meminta izin untuk masuk ke tahap yang lebih lanjut. Kise membalas dengan anggukan.

"_Wakatta_."

Aomine kembali meraup bibir Kise. Membawanya kembali dalam kecupan dan cumbuan penuh hasrat. Kembali memberi ajakan-ajakan dansa lidah yang membuat si pirang lagi-lagi mengerang.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan bibir Kise, Aomine menggunakan tangannya untuk melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kise satu per satu. Perlahan, dari atas sampai bawah hingga kemeja itu terbuka seluruhnya. Yang dilakukan Aomine selanjutnya adalah melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Kise, membuangnya hingga jatuh naas di atas lantai. Tubuh putih mulus Kise terekspos sempurna. Dari mulai dada hingga perut. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kejantanan Kise yang sudah mulai terbangun itu. Kau bangun hanya karena ciuman, eh, Kise?

Melepaskan ciumannya, Aomine beralih ke leher jenjang si model. Jilat, kecup, hisap, gigit. Hingga tanda berwarna kemerahan tertinggal menghiasi leher seputih susu itu. Tanda bahwa Kise Ryota adalah miliknya, Aomine Daiki. Begitu selesai dengan satu tanda, kini mulutnya bergerilya di tulang belikat Kise. Membuat tanda kepemilikkan yang sama. Sementara itu, tangannya kini sedang mengelus perut Kise, lalu bergerak naik menuju dadanya. Membuat Kise mendesah karena geli bercampur nikmat.

"Ngh.. A-aah.." ia mendesah saat tangan berwarna gelap itu memilin tonjolan dada kanannya. Mengusap-usapnya dengan telapak tangan beberapa kali kemudian memitingnya dengan dua jari. Membuat tonjolan itu ereksi.

"Anh.. ng.. Aomine.. ngh.. chii.."

Desahan Kise semakin menjadi saat tonjolan lain di dadanya yang tadinya menganggur sudah masuk dalam rongga hangat Aomine. Jilat, Kecup, dan dipilin dengan lidah.

Diabaikannya desahan-desahan itu oleh si gelap. Ia tengah menikmatnya saat ini. Sangat. Mencicipi bibir ranum Kise, meninggalkan _kiss mark_, bahkan sampai bermain dengan puting susu Kise. Selama ini ia hanya bisa bermimpi melakukannya dan semua itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Tak ada yang ia rasakan selain rasa senang. Tapi, ia tak kan membiarkan dirinya bersenang-senang sendiri. Akan ia buat pujaan hatinya itu ikut bersenang-senang bersamanya.

Meninggalkan dada Kise, Aomine membuat jalur saliva dengan lidahnya. Lurus dari dada sampai ke perut. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kejantanan Kise yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre cumnya.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menengadah seraya tangannya mengelus lembut kejantanan sang kekasih. Mata _navy blue_nya menatap lurus ke arah wajah si pirang yang tengah menelengkan wajahnya ke samping. Menyembunyikan setengah bagian rupa cantiknya ke dalam bantal. Sedangkan matanya terpejam erat dengan air mata yang menggantung di ujungnya.

Aomine semakin intens memperhatikan wajah sang kekasih saat ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengocok kejantanan Kise. Dan kali ini yakinlah ia dengan apa yang ia lihat dari ekpresi si pirang. Mata yang semakin terpejam dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit. Kise sedang berusaha melawan ketakutannya. Ya, Aomine sadar. Kise belum sepenuhnya siap. Ia masih takut menerima dirinya. Karena itu...

"Kise?" panggil Aomine lembut. Perlahan, Kise membuka matanya. Mempertemukan iris emasnya dengan iris biru gelap itu.

"_Yappa, yameyou ka.. _(Kita hentikan saja..)"

Aomine yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya dari 'adik' Kise, menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan kepala birunya dengan kepala si kuning.

Kise memandang bingung kepadanya. Berhenti? Kenapa?

"_Dou.. shite.._?"

"Kau belum siap, sayang. Aku masih bersedia menunggu kok," ucap Aomine diikuti sebuah kecupan mesra di dahi Kise. "Kau bisa membereskan dirimu sendiri, kan? Aku juga butuh ke kamar mandi, oke?"

Aomine beranjak. Ia menuruni ranjang. Tujuan utamanya—tentu—kamar mandi. Ia harus melepaskan dirinya. Sedangkan Kise, ia masih termangu di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannya tertuju pada punggung bidang yang semakin mendekati pintu itu.

Tidak! Sudah cukup!

Sudah cukup ia membiarkan Aominenya menahan diri selama setahun ini. Selama ini, Aomine selalu menurutinya, menjaganya, apakah ia masih meragukan kekasihnya? Ragu untuk menyerahkan diri seluruhnya, setelah apa yang selama ini Aomine lakukan demi dirinya?

Secepat kilat Kise turun. Ia kejar punggung itu, dan sebelum tangan tan itu menyentuh kenop pintu, Kise berhasil menghentikannya. Kedua lengannya melingkar mulus di perut Aomine. Dadanya ia tempelkan ke punggung itu.

"Aku.. siap.." Kise melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beralih ke hadapan Aomine. "Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku sudah siap menjadi milik Aomine_cchi_," dengan penuh kemantapan, Kise mendorong mundur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, hingga tubuh tegap itu jatuh terduduk di tepi kasur.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi—dan sebelum Aomine sadar dari rasa shock karena didorong Kise—Kise membuka sabuk aomine beserta kancing celana dan resletingnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan gundukan itu, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menjilatinya.

"Ki-Kise.." Aomine mencoba menghentikannya. Kedua tangannya memegang kepala pirang Kise, mencoba menyingkirkannya dari kejantanannya. Tapi Kise bergeming. Yang ada malah, Kise memasukkan 'adik' Aomine ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatinya dengan lidah awamnya lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan dan ke belakang demi memanjakan sang pria.

"Kise.. henti.. ngh.. kan!" mencoba meredam desahannya, Aomine masih berusaha menjauhkan kepala Kise dari miliknya.

"Ngghah mahuu... Akhu mahuu buhkhihan khalau akhu hidhak hahut.." masih dengan keadaan mulut penuh, Kise berbicara membuat Aomine merasakan getaran pada 'adik'nya yang masih dikulum Kise.

"Jangan bicara.. ngh.. bodoh.."

Kise mengeluarkan kejantanan Aomine dari mulutnya tapi tangannya masih setia menggenggamnya. Diciumnya ujung benda yang sudah menegang itu lalu dijilat. Ia kecup, lalu ia hisap, membuat pre cum yang sudah mulai keluar itu lolos masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"KISE HENTIKAN!" bentakan Aomine berhasil membuat Kise menghentikan hisapannya. Pemuda itu menengadah perlahan dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya berair. Ia takut. Takut membuat sang seme marah karena sedari tadi ia bertindak semaunya. Tapi.. tapi, ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia sudah siap, bukan?

"Aku mengerti," ujar Aomine lembut seraya mengusap air mata Kise yang mulai mengalir. "Aku mengerti. Karena itu, biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu, oke?"

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kise berdiri. Ia menurut.

"Tengkuraplah." Kise berbaring tengkurap. Sedangkan Aomine ikut naik kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Tangannya sempat merogoh sebuah botol dari dalam laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Naikkan pinggulmu.."

"E.. eehh.. _De-demo ssu_...

"Lakukan saja." Malu-malu, Kise menurut. Ia menaikkan pinggulnya, menunggingi Aomine. Menyerahkan kedua bongkahan pantatnya. Tanpa ragu, Aomine meremas daging kenyal itu dengan kedua tangannya. Melebarkan keduanya hingga lubang Kise tampak di depan matanya tanpa penghalang.

Menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan bagian bawah Kise, Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat kerutan kemerahan yang akan membawa ia dan kekasihnya merasakan nikmat dunia. Kise mendesah merasakan basah di bagian pintunya. Ia semakin mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya saat lidah Aomine mulai masuk dan menginvasi bagian dalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh menyergap sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi bukan ia tak menyukainya juga.

Aomine menjauhkan lidah saat merasa tempat itu cukup basah. Tangannya yang mulai melepaskan pantat Kise mulai mengerjakan hal lain. Tiga jari tangan kanannya ia olesi dengan lotion yang ia mabil tadi, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah bergerak mengocok 'adik' Kise.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala si pirang. Menghembuskan napas hangat di telinga kiri Kise Ryota. Yang bersangkutan merinding dibuatnya. "Bersiaplah," bisik Aomine seduktif yang kemudian langsung meraup cuping telinga itu ke dalam mulutnya seraya menelusupkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kise.

"Ah.. ngh.." Kise mendesah saat lidah Aomine bermain-main dengan telinganya hingga tak menyadari bahwa satu jari lain sudah bersarang di tubuhnya. Tapi..

"Akh.. A.. Ugh.." Ia menyernyit sakit saat jari ketiga berusaha masuk. Berupaya membuat Kise melupakan rasa sakitnya, Aomine menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat. Dibantu cairan Kise yang mulai semakin banyak keluar, Aomine semakin memanjakan junior sang kekasih.

Melupakan sakitnya, Kise semakin mendesah keenakan. Cumbuan di telinganya di tambahan remasan kuat Aomine pada miliknya benar-benar memabukkan. Apalagi saat tiga jari sang pria berhasil menunaikan tugasnya. Mencari _sweet spot_ Kise. Aomine terus menubrukkan ketiga jarinya pada daerah itu. Semakin lama bergerak semakin cepat, membuat Kise semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"_Mo-mou.. Aominecchi.._" Kise menggelinjang. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Hasratnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Mengerti keadaan Kise, Aomine semakin mempercepat permainan tangannya. _Mou.. Iku.. iku.. Aominecchiiiii.._"

Kise mengeluarkan hasratnya. Cairan putih itu menyiprat ke atas kasur. Sebagian mengenai dada dan perutnya, serta mengalir di telapak tangan Aomine.

"Ah.. haah.. ah.." Kise mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah klimaks pertamanya. Pinggulnya ambruk begitu saja. Wajahnya yang meneleng terlihat memerah dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia tergoda melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan, ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"Kise," panggil Aomine menggoda. Kise hanya melirik. Ia seakan kehabisan tenaga. Tak menanti jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu, ia segera meraup bibir pink Kise. Miliknya sendiri sudah siap di depan pintu masuk Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah ditunggingkan kembali.

Perlahan-lahan, ia dorong pinggulnya. Kise mengernyit di sela ciuman mereka. Sakit. Bagian bawahnya serasa panas. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketiga jari yang tadi mempersiapkannya.

"Sakit.. hik.. sakit.. Aominecchi," Kise menelengkan kepalanya—menyudahi ciuman mereka—demi untuk mengadukan kesakitannya pada sang seme. Air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ssst.. rilekskan tubuhmu.." Aomine meraup kembali bibir Kise. Membawanya pada ciuman yang lebih panas. Membiarkan Kise berkonsentrasi pada ciuman mereka dan melupakan rasa sakit karena penetrasinya.

"Sudah.. masuk?" Kise bertanya polos saat cumbuan panas tadi berakhir. Aomine menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku.. bergerak," Aomine meminta izin dan diiyakan dengan anggukan oleh Kise. Perlahan, Aomine memundurkan pinggulnya, hingga hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang bersarang dalam tubuh Kise. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan, ia memajukan kembali pinggulnya. Berulang-ulang. _In and out._

"Ahk.. Ugh.. _Ittai.. Ittaaii!_" Kise mengerang sakit. Bagian bawahnya serasa dirobek dari dalam.

Aomine menatap miris kekasihnya. Ia tahu pasti sakit sekali. Apalagi miliknya juga lumayan besar. Tak ingin uke tersayangannya lebih menderita, Aomine berusaha untuk segera mencari _sweet spot _Kise.

"AAAHHH!" sebuah jeritan penuh kenikmatan meluncur cepat dari mulut Kise. Aomine menyeringai. Ia menemukannya.

Tak menunggu lagi, Aomine kembali menyerang titik itu. Berkali-kali ia sodokkan miliknya. Kise tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mengerang dan mendesah. Kedua tangannya meremat kuat seprai ranjang karena nikmat yang terlampau banyak menyerang tubuhnya. Bagian belakangnya yang terus diserang Aomine, dan bagian depannya yang terus diremat kuat oleh tangan tan seorang Daiki.

"Aomine_cchi.. Mou.. iku ssu.._" Kise hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Kise, _issho ni_," Aomine pun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggul dan tangannya. Hingga beberapa sodokan kemudian..

"Aaaa.. Aaahh.. Ahh!" Kise melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ngh.. haaa.." begitu pula Aomine yang mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kise, membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan hangat dalam dirinya. Tanpa Aomine ketahui, ia ternyum. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Aomine mengeluarkan miliknya sebelum akhirnya pinggul itu ambruk kembali. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih. Kise mendekatkan dirinya. Menggunakan lengan Aomine sebagai bantal, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Aomine.

"Terima kasih, Kise," ucap Aomine sambil mencium kening Kise.

"Sama-sama Aomine_cchi_." Kise tersenyum manis.

"Kau lelah?" Kise mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tidurlah." Aomine mengecup singkat bibir Kise kemudian menggapai selimut yang sudah merosot ke lantai. Menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kise sudah lebih dulu terlelap, dan tak berapa lama Aomine menyusulnya.

(╮°-°)╮┳━┳ (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻

"Ngg.." lelaki itu mengerang pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak pertanda ia mulai terbangun dari buaian mimpinya. Tangan _tan_nya menyibakkan surai biru gelapnya saat matanya masih setengah terbuka. Masih menunggu nyawanya terkumpul seluruhnya.

Sebuah gerakan pelan di sebelah kirinya membuat pemuda itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah asal gerakan tersebut. Senyum langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat menemukan seseorang tengah bergelung nyaman dengan menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke dadanya. Kedua tangan orang itu meremas bagian depan kaos yang dipakainya. Sedangkan lengan kirinya digunakan sebagai bantal oleh orang itu.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat keadaan pemuda yang tidur dengannya itu. Punggung putih sang pemuda terekspos bebas, sedangkan dadanya yang penuh bercak merah buatannya menempel pada lengan yang menggenggam kaosnya. Selimut hanya menutupi bagian perut si pemuda ke bawah. Keadaan itu membuat pemuda bermarga Aomine itu teringat kejadian semalam. Akhirnya, ya, akhirnya mereka berdua telah menjadi pasangan yang utuh.

Aomine memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ia mengecup mesra pucuk kepala si pemuda dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut surai kuningnya. Lama ia menyesap harum rambut si kuning hingga kecupannya berpindah turun ke kening pemuda itu.

"Eh," menyadari sesuatu, Aomine melepas ciumannya. Diperhatikannya wajah tidur lelaki dalam pelukannya. Rupanya memerah dengan bulir keringat yang tidak sedikit. Napasnya pun agak tersengal.

Aomine mendekatkan dahinya, menempelkannya dengan milik pacarnya. Panas. Itu yang dirasakannya. Bahkan hembusan napas yang menerpa wajahnya pun terasa membakar kulit.

"Demam," gumamnya lirih sembari menjauhkan kembali kepalanya. Pelan-pelan, ia melepaskan dua tangan yang masih setia mencengkeram bajunya lalu dengan hati-hati ia menarik lengannya. Tak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh putih itu. Menaikkan kain lebar itu hingga leher. Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyadari sesuatu. 'Adik'nya ternyata belum bersarang kembali ke tempatnya sejak semalam. Haha..

Usai membenarkan diri (membenarkan celananya), Aomine keluar dari kamar. Ia akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mengompres pemuda itu—juga untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ingatkan kegiatan mereka semalam membuat 'susu'* berceceran kemana-mana? Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk membuat bubur dan menyiapkan obat penurun panas. Ah, tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti kalo pacarnya sudah bangun. Iya, kan?

Butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk menyiapkan air panas sebanyak dua baskom. Saat ia kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah nampan yang agak besar—berisi 2 baskom air hangat dan beberapa lembar kain—ia menemukan sang pujaan hati telah memperlihatkan iris madunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kise?" Aomine mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"_Un_. Tapi badanku sakit," adu pemuda pemilik marga Kise itu lemah.

"Kau demam," Jelas Aomine. "Maaf, kau sudah kelelahan dan aku membuatmu semakin lelah."

"_Uun_." Kise tersenyum lemah. "_Aominecchi ni dakararete, yokatta ssu_ (Aku senang bisa melakukannya dengan Aomine_cchi_)," ujarnya sukses membuat wajah sang pria memerah. Efek malu dan senang. Kise terkekeh melihatnya.

"Bi-biar kukompres keningmu." Mengalihkan pandangannya, Aomine menyambar selembar kain dan mencelupkannya ke dalam salah satu baskom, alih-alih menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Setelah memeras kain itu, ia meletakkannya di dahi Kise. Pemuda kuning itu sedikit melenguh saat rasa hangat mengenai keningnya.

"Biar kubersihkan tubuhmu juga, oke?" Tak menunggu jawaban dari Kise, Aomine langsung menyibakkan selimutnya, membuat tubuh bagian depan Kise dapat ia tonton tanpa halangan. Aomine meneguk ludah. Melihat tubuh Kise yang berhiaskan ceceran sperma yang telah mengering serta bulir-bulir peluh membuat hasratnya naik ke permukaan. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu lagi.

"Aomine_cchi_," panggilan dari Kise berhasil membawanya kembali ke alam sadar. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah sang pemanggil. "Jangan menatap tubuhku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu!" katanya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Hehe.. _wari - Kise_." Aomine memulai pekerjaannya membersihkan tubuh putih mulus itu.

"_Nee, Daikicchi.._" panggilan Kise hanya dibalas gumaman olehnya. Tak pengaruh oleh perubahan nama panggilan dari Kise. "Nanti kalau demamku sudah turun..." Kise menggangtungkan kalimatnya. Aomine masih setia dengan pekerjaannya. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Daiki_cchi_. Berapa kalipun yang Daiki_cchi_ mau."

Aomine berhenti. Ia langsung menoleh dan menatap wajah Kise lekat. Seringai mesum terpampang apik di wajahnya.

"Kau ketagihan, eh, Ryouta?"

Aaaaahh, warna wajah Kise sudah jauh meninggalkan warna aslinya. Bahkan kepiting rebus ataupun udang rebus kalah merah dan kalah panas dari wajah Kise saat ini.

.

.

.

.

終わり

*susu : orang jepang terkadang mengatakan sperma dengan '_miruku'_ (milk)

* * *

><p>yoshaaaaa... ini fic rated M pertama wen...<p>

makasih buat **dee-mocchan **yang udah ngasih banya ide dan menguji keyakan fic ini...

minna, mohon ripiyunya... ^^


End file.
